


The Proposal

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones owns his own publishing business. He is a cold hard ass that escaped Toledo,Canada. He set himself up in New York. Yet his Visa has ran out. What does he plan to do?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Jones Publishers are the best publishing company in New York. Its the place everyone wants to be published by. The man behind it all was Jughead Jones.

He came from a trailer park to now owning a New York apartment. He felt everything in life was right. He worked his way from absolutely nothing to having everything he could imagine.

From a trailer park in Canda to owning his own business in New York city. Jughead Jones has hit the jackpot. 

He was currently in his office when his assistant Betty Cooper came in with a worried look on her face.

"You okay Miss Cooper?"

"We have a problem Mr Jones. ICE is here." She confessed.

Jughead's eyes lit in fear. He breathed a deep breath. She could see that he was worried. She walked over and placed her hand over his.

"I'm sure it's all going to be okay Jughead. If I may call you that."

"Let's hope so Elizabeth." He smiled worryingly.

"Hey I promise you." Betty smiled hopeful. "I'll go let them in."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty looked back towards her boss. He was a hard cold ass but she saw tiniest glimpses of a man who needs some love.

Betty let ICE in. She then left the room as this seemed like an intimate moment. She sat at her desk working. Betty wanted to be an editor and she was trying to work her way up to that.

Meanwhile, Jughead was looking at the two men in front of him. He was nervously tapping his foot. 

"We regret to inform you sir that your work visa has ran out. So we regret to inform you that you have to go back to Canda."

Jughead was tapping his foot rapidly with anxiety. He needed to think of something up on the spot. There's no way he was going back. He wasn't going back to that trailer park he refuses.

"I'm engaged." Jughead blurted out.

"To whom?"

Jughead saw Betty outside biting the edge of her pen as she was focusing. All he could think was her. Betty's name ran on repeat in his mind.

"Elizabeth Cooper." He smiled.

"Oh well we'll have to do an interview one together then separately. We need to set it up soon. Here's my number please do it by the end of the week."

All Jughead could do was take the card and nod. The men showed their self out as he hit his head on his desk. He was totally fucked. How was he going to convince his assistant to marry him.

On the way out he saw the men stop at her desk. He mentally cursed himself as he watched the whole scene go down.

"Congratulations." The man said.

Betty gave them an utterly confused look. 

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Your engagement." 

Betty looked at Jughead as he hit his head repeatedly in his hands. She then just nodded. Betty was utterly annoyed about him laying but just went with it.

"Ah yes, thank you so much. Sorry I am so busy with work and planning the engagement. Please excuse me I must see my fiance." Betty excused herself.

Betty waited until they were gone until she stepped into her bosses office. She stormed in pulling the chair out. Jughead just looked at her with a straight face. He's dealt with worse than his assistant.

"What the fuck Jones? I honestly don't care if this gets me fired but fuck you! I could have been seeing someone fucking dick!" Betty snapped.

Jughead must admit her wrath was something else. He was sat trying not to convey any emotion.

"They're kicking me out the country. What was I meant to say?" Jughead asked.

"Not that you're marrying me! You don't understand what a wedding means to me! To get married with a guy that I actual love."

"Betty..."

"Don't Betty me " She warned.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I am really sorry. Please I can't give you your promotion if I get sent back to Canda." Jughead sighed.

Betty glared at him. "Fuck you Jones. I'm taking the rest of the day off. I will see you tomorrow." She stormed out utterly pissed.

Jughead ran out after her. He headed through all the floors following her out on to the streets of New York. Running through the crowds of the street just catching her.

Jughead gently grabbed her hand looking at her. He got down on one knee. 

"Marry me please?"

"No. You should have thought about your actions. Now I will see you in the morning."

_____

The following morning Betty came into the office. She was exhausted and was in two minds between into actually do it. He used a promotion against her. She really wants to become an editor.

She was sat at her desk to see her favourite coffee,flowers and her favourite book. Betty saw Jughead's light on. She wondered how he knew all of that. 

Betty decided to go see him. She over reacted yesterday. She didn't even bother to knock like she normally would do.

"You know my coffee order?" Betty asked.

"Well yeah Betts. You're my assistant. What kind if boss would I be if I didn't?" He questioned.

"A normal one." She smiled.

"Well I pay attention." 

"Maybe." 

"So have you thought about my offer. What's in it for me?" Betty questioned.

"Sit let's speak." Jughead smirked faintly. Betty sat down looking at him. She folded her arms listening to him. Jughead pulled up a mini power point presentation. "So?" She warned.

"I tried to pull a presentation together but I couldn't think of a lot of reasons so I scrapped that idea. What I ask you to do is life changing. But if you marry me you will own half of the company. I was going to give you a promotion I was. I still will but they won't be any company if I'm sent back home."

"But we have to lie to the government. I can't do that." Betty confessed.

"Its not lying. You know everything about me. Please Betty I am begging you. Marry me so I can stay I can't go back. My family needs me here doing this for them. Sending them money."

She could see the pain in his eyes. She knew this was wrong but she could also see the pain in his eyes. Betty knew she'd regret not helping him in the end. She looked at him and sighed.

"Ask me again." Betty ordered.

Jughead smiled faintly. "Elizabeth Cooper will you marry me?" He asked her.

"Yes." 

Jughead got up and hugged her tightly. He couldn't believe she was doing this for him.

"So I can book the interviews with ICE?" Jughead asked.

"Yes. I know everything about you but you know nothing about me. Well you know a little but we don't know enough. So let's get to know one another." Betty smiled.

"Fancy a day off from work?" Betty nodded at him. "I'll get Toni to cover you."

______

At the park: 

Betty and Jughead decided to go for a walk in the park. This was only step one into getting to know one another.

"So tell me about you Betty." Jughead smiled.

"I'm from a small town 3 hours away from New York. Riverdale is my home. I started my high school newspaper from scratched solo. No one wanted to join me and I was going to let it go. So I know how you feel. It was the blue and gold. My baby. I was on the cheer team too. A massive regret." She giggled.

"You were a cheer leader?" Jughead teased.

"Stop it was awful. My cousin wanted me to be right hand women."

"I want to see pictures." He teased looking up her facebook.

Betty just pulled his phone out of his hands. She smiled at him shaking her head no. 

"Oh come on." Jughead pouted.

"One photo." Betty gave in and showed him.

Jughead smiled at it then at her."You're way out my league." He smiled.

"No but there's this amazing diner back home. Pop rund it and his burgers are amazing. That's my favourite food."

"They're my favourite food too."

"From the small diner you worked at when you came to New York for college. You got a student visa then a work one." Betty pointed out.

"Wow Cooper. You stalker." Jughead joked.

"Yeah I always thought as assistants as kind of stalkerish."

Jughead laughed uncontrollably as he looked at her. "So tell me about this Riverdale?" Jughead asked.

"Its a small town that can drive you insane. But you miss it when you leave. I was the lucky one I escaped with no teen pregnancy. Everyone knows everyone. Sweet water river was were all the teens go and have sex in Fox Forrest."

"Wow sounds amazing." 

"So you grew up in a trailer park?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud of where I came from but I wouldn't want to go back. I'm providing for all my family. So if I go back I'm going back on my family." Jughead started to tear up.

"Your not. You're brave Juggie. I admire a man that can help and love his family." She smiled at him.

"Do you think they'll believe us?"

"Well we have to be believable right?"

Jughead laughed softly."Yeah we do." He smiled at her.

"You definitely owe me a pay rise finance." Betty joked.

"We'll see." Jughead passed her the ring. "Well put it on me then." She giggled. Jughead slipped it on her hand smiling. "Just remember when you actually do get married you can never beat your first." Betty teased looking at her hand.

"Okay Cooper." Jughead just nudged her. Betty shook her head repeatedly smiling.

"Now Mr Jones you do have that interview in half an hour. We better go work before we take those two weeks off to get married in Riverdale."

"That sounds worse than actual setting up a business." Jughead sighed.

"And we're crazy enough to do it." She teased. "My mother won't like it. We have to prove we're really together."

"That's kind of the point."

Betty just playfully rolled her eyes. "Can we get food before we go back to work?" She asked.

"God you know my stomach."

"Well I am your assistant." Betty shrugged.

"Correction fiance." Jughead corrected.

"That sounds insane.'

In all honesty it did. They were getting married and the only relationship they have ever had was boss and assistant. Could they ever move away from that?

Was this just a game in him getting his company forever? Was this just him using her?

Would this ruin her career forever? Would see be seen as the office slut?

All these questions ran through her head yet she still said yes.

Was she the insane one?

Why was she really doing this?

No one could really understand why they were really doing this let alone themselves. 

How far would you go to save your job?


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed and they've been trying to spend every moment together. It was like they were trying to cram for an exam that was based on one another.

The whole company was whispering about this new relationship that was sprung on them. Jughead had sent a email out to the whole office. He could see how it was effecting Betty. 

He couldn't have anything ruining the interviews they had coming up this week.

Betty went into fully revision mode. She had flash cards trying to remember everything. Every moment she had spare she was trying to remember everything.

Jughead on the other had wasn't as freaked out about the interviews. They had a solid story that they need to follow.

Betty was currently dropping his coffee off. Jughead asked her to stay. He knew how tense she was about the situation they had the interviews today.

"Hey you ready for today?"

"No we're lying to the government. I don't know if I can do this Juggie. We're doing something so common now but they catch people out on it. I don't want to get arrested. I can't." She freaked out.

Jughead reached out to hold his hand. "Hey calm down. We will be fine." He told her.

"How do you know Jug?"

"Because you are extraordinary. Just breath." 

Betty nodded taking deep breaths. Jughead got up and hugged her from behind. She held him back listening to his calm breathing. She looked up at him as he was smiling at her.

"You smell good." Betty whispered.

"I always smell like this." He teased.

"Shut up." She giggled softly holding him.

"Ready to go into the belly of the beast?" Jughead questioned.

Betty just sighed."Never but lets do it." Jughead intertwined their hands together as they headed to the place for interviews.

Jughead saw how nervous she was. He was holding her hand rubbing it softly. She smiled at him calming down.

They sat in the waiting room. Betty was nervously drawing patterns to his hands. They got called in Jughead kissed her cheek smiling as they sat down.

"Good morning. So we'll start with the separate interviews. Mr Jones go with my colleague here."

Jughead nodded as he left her alone. Betty took a few deep breaths. She hates interviews they make her so nervous.

"So Miss Cooper, when is his birthday?"

"2rd of October." Betty answered.

The man began to write notes down.

"What's her birthday?" The women asked Jughead in the other room.

"13th of September."

The women nodded writing notes down.

"How did you meet?"

"Well we met at work. He will say different. Originally I saw his photo on a dating app. I then saw him the next day for my interview. He was more handsome in real life. It's so funny because I didn't say anything. I wanted to be an editor and he only had an assistant job. We spent late nights together and it slowly happened. I would say I thought there was a connection between us when it was 2am and we were still working. I was looking through the reject piles of books. I read them because they are talented writers. I saw one that had potential. We spent all night debating if it would sell. Now it's one of the best selling books. We have this inside joke. How's the chapter going? Like how is our day going."

Meanwhile in the other room they asked Jughead the same question.

"We met at work. I was interviewing people for positions. She wanted an editing position and I had just filled it. So I gave her my assistant position. We always spent late nights at the office together. We slowly gained a connection. It all blew up after she brought me a book out the reject pile." Jughead smiled.

They wasn't lying. This truly did happen. It was the night they truly got to know one another.

The interviews carried on as they shortly came to an end. When the interview finished they headed back home to pack. They now had two weeks to plan the wedding before they come to watch them get married. One if the interviewers were sceptical. She looked more jealous in the other interview opinion.

Betty got to his she was amazed how big his apartment was. It must cost a fortune.

"You're living room is bigger than my whole place."

Jughead just looked at her as he packed."I'm sure it isn't." He shrugged.

"Yeah it is." Jughead sat down next to her. "So I don't pay you enough?" 

"I never said that." Betty nudged him.

Jughead laughed softly as he held her hand. Betty smiled up at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So should we practice kissing or something?" She added.

"Yeah I guess. I mean we have to kiss to be believable right?"

"Right."

Jughead and Betty just looked at one another. They intertwined their hands together as they leaned in. Jughead closed the gap as their lips connected. It was like kissing clouds. Neither of them pulled away as they carried on kissing each other. He gently tugged on her waist as he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

They slowly pulled away for air. Yet they quickly reconnecting the kiss again. It wasn't just a simple kiss. It felt more than that on a different level. 

But at last a kiss is just a kiss. This is all fake. 

"So we're leaving tonight to see my parents."

"Great." Jughead sighed.

"Hey they're not so bad." Betty smiled.  
Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. Betty smiled faintly holding his hand. "Okay maybe a little." She gave in.

"Don't leave me then at least once there." Jughead pouted.

"That I can't promise."

"We did good today." He smiled.

"I didn't flunk it." Betty smiled squeezing his hand. "I told you so." 

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"I'm already packed. Its utterly surprising that you haven't packed already." Betty sarcastically uttered.

"Hey I'm a busy man." 

"And I am a busy women Jones."

Jughead picked her up and placed her on his lap. Betty wrapped her arms around him. Jughead moved his hands to her waist lowering his hands onto her ass. Betty slapped it away. 

"Baby steps Jones." Betty teased.

"Shall we get going?" He asked.

"Yep. If my mother see were late she will kill us."

"Great death by mother in law." 

Betty just giggled as she jumped up off his lap. She pulled him up as she pulled her jacket back on. She headed to his car as it was bigger. It was a jeep the first car he ever bought and it will be the only car he will buy.

In the car Betty was driving she looked at Jughead as she pulled up to her apartment. She quickly ran in and got her suitcase. She got back in the car to see him in the driver seat.

"Move Jones. You don't know where were going." Betty smiled.

"Do I trust you with my baby?" Jughead pouted.

"Yes, I am going to be your wife."

"So?" He teased.

"This is now my property too. So you have to believe me when I say I won't hurt your precious baby." Betty teased.

"Fine."

Jughead reluctantly moved so she could get into the drivers seat. Betty smiled at him. Betty winked at him as she clipped her seat belt in.

Betty highed the music up at full blast. Jughead hated that. He pulled his ear plugs in and pulled his book out. She sighed as she just ignored that. She knew he was nervous but she was bringing him into her own family.

"Jughead I'm scared. I have never brought a guy home before."

"Seriously?" He asked in shock.

"Yes because non of the guys I've dated felt right to show them. I wanted to bring home the one you know? Now I am in a sort of way. This makes me so nervous. Like wannabe vom nervous." Betty ranted.

Jughead held her hand gently at him. She let out a big breath of air as they pulled up in to the street she grew up in. They're been driving hours and all she's been doing is nervously ranting.

Jughead found it adorable but on the other hand slightly mildly annoying. They headed up to the red door as Betty nervously knocked on the door. She felt sick to her stomach. 

The door handle turned and Betty stomach dropped to her feet. She hasn't officially told them she was engaged. She hasn't told them the wedding is in two weeks on the doc of Sweetwater River. She knew exactly what her mother is going to think. A shot gun wedding. It was nothing like that but Betty and Jughead was going to have to prove that this fake marriage looks like a real marriage.

The door opened to reveal a women that looked like the double of Betty. Her husband behind her. 

"Elizabeth?"

"Mother?"

"Who is this?" She wondered.

"We talked about this on the phone." Betty sighed."This is Jughead my fiance."

"Ah yes the shot gun wedding. You say he hasn't knocked you up but we know the truth." Alice said.

"Juggie this is my mother."

"Good morning Mrs Mrs Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I would say the same to you but I don't lie."

Betty just sighed. Jughead just hugged her to make it more believable. Betty pulled him into the kitchen as she kissed him. She kissed him passionately to make her mother realise this was real. 

"I can't wait to marry you baby." Jughead smiled.

Jughead was telling the truth. If they don't get a divorce after this he wouldn't care. He would be with a kind,caring,gorgeous and smart women. He would say he has hit the jackpot 

"Really?" She smiled.

"Of course baby. It's you and me against the world."

"In unity there's strength baby." Betty kissed him again.

"That's right baby."

Alice was in the kitchen just glaring at them. She didn't know this man her daughter was marrying. For all she knows he could be a murder.

They both new from the moment they came into this it would be hard. Betty knew how hard it was going to be Jughead not so much. 

They both have bitten off more than they can chew. 

But can they manage the chew. Will they have a strong enough jaw to get through the chew?


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Betty and Jughead woke up with their limbs intertwined. They must admit it felt amazing to sleep in. It was a stage but comforting feeling waking up next to one another.

Betty knew Jughead wasn't a morning person. So it was a shock to her to see Jughead awake first. She looked at him as she rubbed her sleepy eyes awake.

"Morning."

"Morning sleeping beauty. I wanted to move but you fell asleep on my arm last night. Also I am terrified going down stairs alone." He confessed.

"Oh." Betty moved her head immediately giving him his dead arm back. "I'm surprised to see you up. I know the amount of alarms you set and I have to call you when I'm setting off to see if your up."

"Well new places with unwelcoming people make less feel nervous." Jughead told her.

"That's understandable." Betty yawned.

"You're beautiful without makeup on." Jughead told her.

It all suddenly dawned on her. This was the first time Jughead hadn't seen her without makeup on. Being on the reception desk she has to look the part. If she looked awful and has his unwelcoming presences no one would want to publish with them.

"Oh..." Betty blushed at him. "Thank you."

"It's just the truth. However, your mother keeps knocking on the door." He shrugged.

"We've missed breakfast than. That is better for us. We can eat out." She smiled.

Jughead stomach growled. Betty knew that was coming. She playfully rolled her eyes as she got up. Betty headed straight into the bathroom to get ready.

Betty had butterflies in her stomach. It was a weird but comforting feeling waking up to Jughead. She couldn't help but smile. It was an unusual feeling. 

Betty got showed and dried her hair. She was about to put makeup on but put the concealer down. She didn't need to wear it today. She wasn't at work and she didn't have the energy too. Betty knew she would need all her energy to deal with her mother.

Betty came out in her jeans and an over sized jumper with her pumps. It felt good not being in some restricted work trousers or pencil skirt. As she came pout Jughead's eyes lingered on her. He was checking her out and he wasn't ashamed. 

He was her fiancèe now. He was aloud too right?

Betty didn't care. They were meant to he acting like an engaged couple now. 

"Hurry up. I'm hungry for waffles." Betty teased.

"I'm hungry too!" He shouted back.

"Well hurry." Betty giggled.

It took him half an hour to get ready. Jughead came out to see Betty reading her book. She was so absorbed in her book she didn't realise he had came out. Jughead smirked to himself as he snuck up behind her and hugged her. She jumped out her skin gasping with a scream.

"You dick!" Betty span around to look up at him. Jughead couldn't help but laugh at her. "You scared me."

"That was the point." He kissed her cheek as Alice opened their door. Betty moved so she was kissing his lips as she noticed her mother come in. "It's a good job I love you." She mumbled into the kiss.

Kissing Jughead still felt surreal. His lips were so soft. She couldn't believe that her lips were kissing her boss. She hated to say that she liked the way his lips felt against hers. 

"Stop that come down." Alice scolded them.

Betty pulled away rolling her eyes. "Mother I am aloud to kiss my fiancèe." She sighed. 

"What ever just come down. Your sister and brother are here to meet him." 

Betty just nodded. 

This was the part she was dreading. Those two of all people along with her grandmother could see if she was faking it. This is where the show truly began.

They headed down hand in hand. Both, Betty and Jughead were nervous. Betty intertwined their hands and his nerves just flew away. It seemed crazy to him how one simple gesture could make his nerves disappear.

"Betty!" Her siblings ran over to her and hugged her.

Betty hugged them back. She smiled up at them."Hi guys. This is my fiancèe, Jughead." She introduced them.

"Its amazing to meet you. Someone finally got through to this little madame." Polly smiled.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Betty pouted.

"Oh I don't know you can be a Madonna." Jughead teased.

"Shut it." Betty held his hand kissing him.

"Make me." He winked.

"Okay no PDA." Alice shouted from the kitchen.

'Later.' Betty mouthed as her siblings smiled.

"We have a surprise for you love birds." Charles said.

They both looked at him confused. They were waiting for him to proceed. Just as Charles said that there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it to see Veronica and another girl that looked like Jughead.

"V?"

"JB?"

"Your sister is here too?" Betty looked at JB.

"You two are getting married and didn't tell us!" They both screamed in excitement.

"How?" Betty asked confused.

"Charles he got us here." Veronica told her.

"But your travelling the world getting new tastes for your gin business." 

"And my best friend is getting married so I can take a few weeks off. But it is sketchy that you didn't tell me you were dating at all." Veronica pointed out.

Betty cursed beneather her breath. Of course Veronica would point out the obvious. Betty Cooper loved her beyond reproach but in this moment she could kill her.

"Mum couldn't come you know how she is. She is actually living her life in Spain now with her new boy toy and Dad will you know where he is." JB said. "But I wasn't going to miss my brothers wedding." 

Jughead smiled as he hugged her. 

"We need to go bridesmaid and wedding dress shopping!" Polly squealed."Your invited obviously JB. I want to know my sister in law."

"I'd like that." JB smiled. 

She was only 18 and living alone. That's why Jughead had to send money over to her. She couldn't afford half her rent on the money she is on with her part time job and still finishing her last year in high school.

Jughead was 27 and Betty 25. Jughead was the same age as Polly whilst Charles was 30.

"It will be fun for you guys a nightmare for me." Betty teased.

"Baby you will look beautiful in anything. Even a black bin bag." Jughead teased.

Betty kissed him lovingly. "Thank you baby. How about we go and get pops with your sister and my family?" She suggested.

"I'd like that." 

Everyone was back out the door in a few minutes. Betty just had her siblings and Veronica there whereas Jughead just had JB.

Getting to pops Betty got everyone's ordered written on a note pad she always had in her bag. She left them all alone for five minutes as she headed up to the counter to order.

"Here comes the bride. All dressed in white." Pops teased.

Betty blushed, "news sure does travel like lightning in a small town." She giggled.

"Sure does. What can I get for you Betty?" He asked.

"I wrote everything down for you."

"Always thinking about me." Pops smiled.

"Once a waitress always a waitress." She shrugged.

"That's true. I'll be over to meet the lucky man." 

"I better tell him to run." Betty teased.

"I know where you live." Pops joked as Betty paid him.

She headed back to the table to see everyone getting alone. She slid back in as Jughead's arms. 

"Have I entered an alternative universe?" Betty asked.

"Why?" Jughead interwinded his hand with hers.

"My siblings fight like cat and dog. V normally doesn't agree with everything they say which results in a debate." She explained.

"Luckily for me, me and Bean are close."

"I love the nickname Bean and nugget. When we have a little child we need to call its nickname be nug or nugget." Betty smiled.

"It's embarrassing." JB corrected her.

"Why?" Betty asked.

"You try get called Bean around the one you have a crush on. Your friends and your teachings start to." She sighed.

"At least your boyfriend didn't fuck the teacher." Veronica said.

Everyone but Jughead and JB laughed. "I haven't told you have I?" Betty asked.

"No you seemed to have left that part out." Jughead teased.

"And I'm suddenly so invested." JB added.

"This is a story and a half." Charles laughed.

"Isn't it just." Betty said.

"It all happened the summer I came to town." Veronica said.

"Well that summer I was crashing on my best friend who is more like my brother but we don't talk about that. Anyway, that summer Archie helped the new teacher move in. Only he didn't know she was the new teacher. She didn't tell him all summer. So they were in a relationship. The night before school we were at pops. That's when V came to town. He fell head over heels with her. However he was a play boy. It took a few months and me breaking into her car to find out that Geraldine isn't her real name and she was on the sex offenders list. However, she got a whole identity changed until I exposed her in my mother's news article."

"Wait my Betts a trouble make?" Jughead teased.

"Maybe."

"You're in the wrong profession." He joked.

"I might change then." She giggled.

"No." Jughead pouted. "I can't lose my best worker."

"I wouldn't leave you in the blue darling." Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

"So how did you two truly happen?" Veronica asked. "Betty told me how much she hated you at one point for not having a dating life."

"Well I did want her all to myself." Jughead shrugged.

It was crazy how easy it was pretending with her. It almost felt too easy. It feels as if in a past life they had done all of this before. Maybe that they are even meant to be in another life time.

"I did say that." Betty shrugged. "But that was before we went through the book and then our sexual tension built up until we fucked on your desk."

All the siblings nearly choked whereas Veronica was cheering Betty on.

"My devil of friend. You kinky bitch I want info." Veronica gasped excitedly.

"Maybe when I'm drunk enough to spill the beans and spur my guts up." Betty teased.

"I don't want to hear about my baby sister's sex life." Charles said.

"I agree with Charles." JB said.

"I want to know what sex is like with a boss so I want to know." Polly shrugged.

"That's not happening. He is going to be your brother in law." Betty glared at her sister.

Everyone finished food before Pops came over to see Jughead. He had a massive smile on his face. In all his life he had never seen Betty bring a boy home. She was generally happy and that made him happy.

"So this is the lucky guy?" Pops smiled.

"Pops this is my future husband. Juggie this is Pops my boss before you." Betty teased.

"I got so lucky you wanting a job for me straight after college."

"Don't. I've been working behind that desk far too long." She pouted.

"I know honey. I'm changing that." Jughead kissed her head. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Please it's just pops." He smiled.

"I'll see you around. I have to serve this customer. However I'm glad to see this girl happy. I've practically watched her grow up in these booths. Don't hurt her. She's like a daughter to me."

Betty blushed as pops hurried to serve a customer. They all finished their shakes before heading out. Everyone but the couple went to see a movie. The couple headed for a (not so) romantic walk against the river.

Betty held his hand as they walked in silence. "So day one done." She told him 

"With a surprise attack visit." Jughead laughed to him.

"The universe couldn't just make it easy for us?" Betty shouted into the air.

"Turns out the verdicts and the universe as a jury says no." He teased.

"Apparently so." She smiled at him.

"So we're actually doing this." 

"You tell me." Betty looked at him.

"I guess so." Jughead nodded. "But I guess you have to know the whole truth before we do."

Betty looked at him confused.

"Don't judge me." He whispered nervously.

"I won't ever do that." Betty squeezed his hand giving him some reassurance. 

"Well my father is an alcoholic and my mother is the most falkiest person alive. My mother runs a drug business that's how she travels. I have no connection to her anymore. It's how she travels the world. With my dad it has been a constant battle with him going to rehab. It took for JB to nearly die for him to go."

"Wait JB nearly died?" Betty asked concerned.

"My father got both her and I in a fatel accident when she was 15. He's been in and out of that place ever since. He is a frequent flyer. Honestly they should just let him live there. I've looked after JB all her life due to the fact of having the worst parents ever. When she was 16 and I was obviously over here I moved her into an apartment for her own safety." Jughead continued to explain.

"Alone at 16?"

"Bean is wise beyond her years and it was the best decision ever. I send over money to her each month and she has a job. She is safe and healthy and its just how it went." 

"So you've never been able to have your own life and live like a teen?" Betty asked.

Jughead shook his head no.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to show you Juggie how I teen Betty lived."

Jughead smiled faintly at her. "I'd like that." He held her hand happily.

"You kind of have no choice unless you want to be left alone with my family." She teased.

"Not a chance."

They both erupted into a fit of giggles. Jughead looked at her smiling. He felt like a massive weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He could finally live in his truth with someone.

Jughead was surprised that Betty expect him for all of him. It made him look at her in a different light.

He had the most beautiful, stunning, smart, caring, kindest, funniest and talented assistant. Yet he might be marrying her. They both don't really fully understand how they feel about that yet. 

But here out of the office in Betty's home town they are both realising there's more to them than their jobs. They are realising that maybe, just maybe that they could see a future together outside the office friends or as husband and wife.

Would it be when the time comes it will be an I do or an I don't? 

Will they both go through with it or leave one another at the alter?


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Betty woke up first. She was so excited for today. She was hoping this would bring them closer together. The fact that she said yes to marrying him meant that she had to be okay with that.

If Betty was being honest she doesn't know how she feels about it yet. All she knows is that she likes being around Jughead. She always has. 

So maybe today will help her see what she truly feels or sees. It felt like an arranged marriage. In a way it was but it was completely different. Betty had totally power over this. At any point she could pull out. He made that so clear to her. For that Betty was thankful.

As for now it was one day at a time before they say I do.

Betty decided that morning she would wake Jughead up the Alice Cooper way. If Betty wasn't waking up for school she would spray water over her. It worked like a charm especially when she got into her deep sleeps. 

Spraying the water over him and watching him wake up in shock Betty was in a fit of giggles.

"Betts!"

"What you wanted to know what teenager Betty was like? Well Alice woke me up like this some mornings of I slept through my first alarm." Betty explained.

"That's awful." He groaned pulling the cover over his head.

You would think sharing a bed would have been awkward for the two but it wasn't. It felt warm and safe. Something completely different they've both experienced to where they've had over people stay over in their beds.

"Come on I'm showing you how I snook out as a teen." Betty smiled.

In 20 minutes they were both ready. Betty was so excited for today. In a way this was like a date. A date to get to know one another better and non of them were pushing away.

"How did you sneak out?" He asked sleepily.

"Well I shook out through the window and I brought boys home through the window." Betty pointed to it.

She then climbed out the window showing him how to do so safely. Jughead couldn't believe he was even doing this. He smiled to himself as he thought how silly he looked. He then could see an image of a teenage Betty Cooper trying to sneak out whilst it was windy wearing a skirt. 

Betty smiled at Jughead as he touched home base. Jughead smiled back at her as he held her hand. She intertwined their hands as she guided him to pops. She would be ordering for them the Betty Cooper special.

"So what is the Cooper special?" Jughead asked.

"Well Pops loves me so he makes me a vanilla and strawberry shake with chocolate spread, strawberries on waffles. He made me this when I I having a bad day or on special occasions. " Betty told him.

"What if you want something savoury or if it was a bad day?" He curiously asked.

"Spam and egg sandwich with orange juice." She smiled. 

Jughead smiled as Betty ordered for them. She headed over to the jux box as she played her favourite song on there. It was Mamma mia. She sat down with him as he smiled at her. 

"So your a Mamma Mia fan?" He teased.

"Who isn't? I love Sister Act, Grease and Dirty dancing." Betty smiled happily.

"There's a drive in right?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah. We'll sneak in." She winked.

"Betty Cooper your reckless woman." He teased.

"Maybe. But just wait till we get to sweet waters. There isn't much to do here." Betty told him.

"So what did you do?"

"We hung out at the river. We would go skinny dipping, hang at the drive in, pops, the bijou." She listed.

"Betty Cooper skinny dipping?" Jughead smiled.

"Yes let's do it tonight."

"Okay. Your going to be my wife." He squeezed her hand.

"I can be fun. Just don't ask V or she will spill all my secrets." Betty told him.

"Now I have too."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes as Veronica came in. "Veronica tell me about Betty in highscool!" Jughead called her over.

"The nerd with a rebel spice." Veronica leaned over their booth and took a strawberry from Betty's plate.

"Really?" Jughead smiled.

"She broke into a teachers car, she broke into the boys locker room to expose their point book. Let me see that was just in Junior year. Senior year was fun. We spent the year laughing and having fun."

"Wait what? Betty is a rebel." He teased.

"Duh. I am a bad ass women." Betty kissed him as Veronica was there.

"That right." Veronica and Jughead smiled.

"I've had some fun moments."

Veronica gasped remembering something. "Senior year we pranked the football team." Veronica told Jughead.

"How?" Jughead wondered.

"Well the football team had been trying to hook up with us or try attempt to give us a sticky maple." Betty told him.

"A sticky maple?" He looked at the girls confused.

"V show him." 

Veronica showed the picture of the sticky maple Chuck gave her all those years ago. 

"That's messed up." 

"Well we got our own back. We exposed the book that links into sticky maples. We also in senior year got the guys to go skinny dipping with us and we stole their clothes and ran." Betty smirked.

"I would have paid to see that." 

"You can its on YouTube." Veronica smirked.

"Who thought of that plan?" Jughead asked.

Betty just smirked at him. "Seriously baby?" He asked.

"What I was sick of the sexiest pigs." Betty shrugged. 

"Remind me not to cross you." He teased.

"Its not pretty if you do." Veronica said as her order got called.

"I would. If we divorce Jones I could take you for everything you've got." Betty teased.

"That's not going to happen." Jughead rubbed their nose together.

Breakfast passed as they ate and talked in a deep conversation. With the first activity down they headed to the river. They didn't have to hand in hand yet they were. Betty kept smiling up at him.

"Shall I show you the top makeout spots?" Betty asked.

"Well your showing me what Miss Betty Cooper did in high school. So I say go for it." 

Betty smirked as she took his hand into fox Forrest. She headed to the tree that had couples named carved into it. It was the tree of love people called it. As teenagers they carved their names with their high school sweet hearts. People were naive back then. They thought they would last until forever. (Obviously not.)

"So people would carve their initials into here with their SO and makeout." Betty explained.

Jughead headed up to the tree so he could see if he could see Betty's initals he couldn't. He looked over at her confused.

"I wanted the guy that I carve my initals with to be the one." She shrugged.

"Betty Cooper the romantic."

"You should know. We actually met before my interview." Betty reminded him.

"Wait really where?" Jughead asked confused.

"In college I was interning at your competitor place. I was doing that on Mondays and Wednesdays. It was apart of my course anyway. On weekends I worked at a cafe it was Valentine's weekend I saw you on a date. You used to come in all the time. Then years later I came for an interview." Betty shrugged.

"Really?"he smiled.

Betty nodded.

"So where else did teen Betts makeout?" 

"Well there is the bunker, the river and my favourite because it was my safe heaven is the blue and gold. No one was aloud in there without me so it was my own little place. I only took my boyfriend's there." Betty explained.

"I would love to see it." Jughead told her.

"Well lucky for you the principal loves me and told me to drop by to give the kids a talk because I work at a famous publishing house." She smiled at him. 

"Well let's go."

____

Betty made a call to the school. Mr Honey was more than welcoming to them. Luckily last period was english and they were giving a talk to the senior class.

Getting to the high school Betty was so excited. They got to the hall way as Betty pointed out her locker.

"That was my locker. I hit my head on that locker and got a concussion. I didn't close it properly and it sprang open as I was standing back up." Betty told him.

"Your a cluts." He teased. 

"No I'm not. I'm a lady with style and with the up most grace." Betty pouted. 

"You fall over in your heels." 

"But I can walk in my boots." She told him.

"Betts your still a cluts. A beautiful one."

Betty blushed as they headed into the class room with Mr Honey. All the girls were instantly swooning over Jughead. Betty rolled her eyes. She was like them when she first saw him in the cafe and again in the interview.

Mostly all the questions were mostly directed at Jughead. That made sense as he was the owner and head of Jones publishing house. 

Once the class was over Betty showed him to the blue and gold. She skipped in happily. She sat up on the desk as her articles and photos were still on the wall. Jughead smiled as he headed over to the photo of Betty. 

"Was I too nerdy for Mr Jones?" Betty asked.

"No in fact you were way out my league and still are." He teased kissing her softly. 

Betty wrapped her legs around him kissing him back. Jughead wrapped his arms around her as they just made out on the desk. The kiss was slow at first but it got heated. Betty always dreamt of making out with him on his desk. She would never admit that to him. Betty only kissed people on her coach in the blue and gold. She's never experienced this in this room.

They didn't have to kiss. No one was around them but it's like their lips were magnetic to one another. They instantly drew one another together. 

"I feel like a teenager again." He mumbled into the kiss.

"Me too. Let's be a teenager again at the drive in." Betty smiled.

"A movie sounds good."

"Drive in or bijou?" She asked.

Jughead glanced out the window to see it raining like mad. Betty heard the rain started to pour down. 

"I guess it's the bijou." Jughead laughed softly.

Betty smiled at him as they began leaving the school. They didn't take the car so they were running in the rain to the bijou. Jughead thought this was a moment out of a romcom. He playfully rolled his eyes as they got to the movies.

Jughead was so lucky that he got a day in the life of teenager Betty cooper. He got to know her on a deeper level. 

It felt like they were teenagers first dating not weeks away from their wedding.

Both still on the fence about this whole thing but it was so much more than about just them. Jughead had a family relying on him. 

But here in this moment everything felt right. Its felt like the world had stopped so they could just be. But it won't be like this forever. 

Wedding bells are dawning on them sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback.~

Betty Cooper was a young college student trying to get by. Working, studying and interning. She was carving her way for the life she wanted.

So to get by she did what any other person would do. She would work. Betty had gotten herself at a job at a cafe with her best friend Veronica Lodge.

Hundreds of people came in and out of this cafe but then you would have your regulars. You would remember their face and their order once they were in these four walls but when you weren't you would think they are merely strangers passing by.

Betty was currently working on valentine's day. She loved this day. A day to celebrate love. Multiple dates happened in the cafe and Betty made sure all of those dates were perfect for everyone. 

"Hey B black americano guy you are crushing on just walked in." Veronica teased.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes."It's valentine day and he is probably waiting for a date." She sighed.

"Well here's your chance slip him your number or something." Veronica reassured her.

"Maybe." Betty shrugged as the man came up to the counter.

"Hi can I have my normal order and the valentine special? I have a date." 

Betty nodded. 

Veronica was cleaning the tables. She glanced over to see her making the coffee's. She also headed to grab the slice of cake. She gave them two cakes. Yet she knew this customer loved food so she paid for him to have an extra slice of cake as a valentine day gift from here.

Betty head over to the table before the date arrived. "Happy valentines day from me." She smiled. "Don't tell anyone."

The man smiled at her. Betty smiled at him again before leaving as his date arrived. She watched his date as she worked. He wasn't happy about being on this date. It was like it was a set up. 

Betty noticed he was polite when he had to be but the moment he could have a run for it he did. She couldn't help but laugh softly. She only thought women and gays did that. From her and her friends experiences at least.

_____

Years later:

Betty was fresh out of college. Graduated top of her class with the best grades of her class. Betty didn't like the place she was interning at during her college experience. She was looking for a different place.

Betty found a new publishing company that had only been open 2 years. She decided to shoot her shots. She saw there were two places one for an editor and another for an assistant.

The day before her interview Veronica was around helping her choice what to wear for her interview. Betty had always kept her work and private life separate but on this occasion she needed her friends help.

Kevin and Veronica were raiding her wardrobe as Betty were printing out her material and making sure she has it on a USB stick. She wanted to be ready.

This was her dream job. Both her friends knew how much she wanted this editing job. They knew she would be distraught if she couldn't get it. But they also knew she would pick herself up and move on again.

"What about this?" Kevin asked.

"Too slutty." Betty shook her head no.

"What about this?" Veronica held up a dress.

"Too scandalous." 

"What about this?" Kevin picked up an emerald blouse. "And this." Veronica added. She picked form fitting pants.

"Perfect!" Betty smiled excitedly. "Hair up or down?"

"Let us see." They told her.

Betty pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Sexy work women." They cheered. She put her hair down. "You look like your out partying."

"Up it is."

The following day Betty had her interview. She was fully ready and on her way. Nerves took over her body. She really wanted this job. Her anxiety had set in as she got to the office. She headed up and sat in the waiting area.

Betty was there almost an hour and a half as they were running behind. She watched people go in and out. She saw people just as qualified as she was coming in and out.

It was finally her turn as she headed in. Nerves completely took her body. She looked at the man to see a friendly face. He had changed over the years but he used to be her regular. The regular that she her a massive crush on.

Betty instantly felt relaxed. He gave her a friendly smile. "So Miss Cooper. I'm Jughead Jones. Could I take a look at your work?" He asked.

"On paper or on a usb? I didn't know what you prefer so I brought both." Betty handed both to him. 

Jughead took a moment to read through the work. He was very impressed. 

"This is amazing. However, unfortunately I have already filled out the editor position." He told her.

Betty looked him as all the light from her eyes disappeared. Yet filled with tears. She was trying not to cry. All she did was nod. Betty took a deep breath as she stood up.

"Thank you for your time Mr Jones. Sorry for wasting yours." She uttered like her dreams had been shattered.

Betty began making her way to the door. She was taking deep breaths holding her tears until she got out the room.

"Hold on a minute Miss Cooper." Betty turned around quickly on the stop. She looked at him making her way back to the chair.

"I do have another position I need to fill."

"Which is?" She asked.

"I need a new assistant. I know you will make a perfect addition to the Jones publishers. Unfortunately, it is not the job you originally want. However, it is a stepping stone into this business." Jughead told her.

"Yes. If you're offering I would love to take it."

"I am." He smiled. "Welcome to the family ." Betty nodded happily. "See you Monday Miss Cooper."

_______

2 years later:

Betty had been working for Jughead for two years. She loved working with everyone. Her guilty pleasure was looking through the pile of reject books. 

On her lunch break she would pick one and read them. Betty truly believed all of them had potential. You just had to truly look for them. 

Betty was currently reading one that she physical couldn't put down. She went home with that book and read it one whole sitting.

That night she spammed Jughead with loads of messages and emails. He responded with we'll look at it in the morning. Betty considered that as a win. She couldn't sleep that night she was filled with excitement.

In the office that morning Betty gave Jughead the book to read that morning. He didn't realise right Betty was. He immediately contacted the author of the book.

"Are you serious you want to publish my book?" The person asked.

"Yes it needs to be heavily edited but we would love to. We'll edit it chapter by chapter. We'll send it to you and have weekly meetings. Is that okay?" Jughead asked.

"Yes! That you for the opportunity. Don't thank me. Thank my assistant she finds the good in everything."

"She sounds amazing."

Jughead looked over at Betty. He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah she is extraordinary." He bit his lip happily.

Later that night Betty and Jughead were in his office. They were working on the first chapter. 

"How's your chapter going?" Betty asked joking as in How's your day going?

Jughead laughed at her as he playfully rolled his eyes. "You're a dork." He smiled at her.

"If the shoe fits Jughead. You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that."

"Hey." Jughead playful rolled his eyes. Betty smirked at him as she began eating the fries. "Sharing is caring." He added.

"Yet you ate my burger so no." Betty giggled.

Weeks passed as these late night sessions still continued. They were growing closer and closer. They would always order food as they edited together. Betty took the main lead. 

Jughead could see this was meant to be her job. He still didn't have a job opening in that sector for her yet. However, the moment one comes available it was her's.

"Can we order chinese food tonight?" Betty asked.

"You read my mind." Jughead smiled. "Sping rolls?" He added.

"Now you've read my mind." 

Jughead nodded as he began to order their food. Betty smiled at him as she worked more. That night before the food came they finished editing the whole book.

"We've finished."Betty pouted.

"I know. I kinda don't want it to end." Jughead confessed. 

"Me too."

"How about to celebrate we have a few drinks and eat the food?" He smiled.

"I'd like that." Betty nodded.

The food came as Jughead brought out the secret gin in his draw for special occasions. Betty headed to the shop to get a few cans off lemonade. She came back and began eating the food.

"No more late nights anymore." She pouted.

"I can make there be more." He teased.

"Oh yeah? I am always the last to leave anyway."

" I just mean no more late night editing." Betty pouted. "I loved this passed month."

"I know you have. When a job opens up there it's yours." Jughead promised.

"Really?" Betty asked happily.

"I promise. I might be lost without you." He moved her hair softly out the way.

Betty blushed at him."You definitely will Juggie." She giggled.

"Maybe." He smiled.

They both looked at one another. Betty thought his eyes were beautiful. Jughead thought her eyes were enchanting. Such a beautiful colour of green. They both couldn't help but lean in together. They were inches away from each other's lips. 

Yet reality snapped back in. Betty pulled away quickly. They both knew this was wrong yet Betty truly wanted it. She had been crushing on him since the cafe but this isn't right. He was her boss.

Jughead Jones will forever be her boss. 

Nothing could physically happen between these two people. 

Boss and employee that will forever be what they are to one another.

It didn't matter how much of a connection they have. It will never matter if they kiss. They weren't aloud to be together. 

It was the was of the world. Sad but the truth. Jughead Jones would forever be her boss. With that in mind she had to push the memory of tonight into the back of her mind forever.

Betty Cooper joined this company for a job not a lover. The world doesn't worl like that. 

That's the way of the world. 

~End of flashback.~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

Betty Cooper was lying in bed from a great day with Jughead. They were both fully showered. They had an amazing date earlier. She was sat admiring him as he read.

Jughead put his book mark in as he looked at her. He held her hands smiling. Betty moved her head on his chest. She was caught up in her mind. Jughead held her close as they drifted to sleep.

Was she really ready to get married? 

All she could do was think about a possible future together. 

~Betty's dream.~

Betty was sitting at her desk as Jughead came into the office. He had a busy day today. He was rushing as he slept through his alarm.

"Good morning Mr Jones." Betty smiled.

"Good morning Mrs Jones." Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "You're late." She uttered into the kiss.

"I wonder why?" 

"It's not my fault." Betty blushed.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows up.

"Okay maybe we didn't sleep all night. But I did try to wake you up." 

Jughead pulled away from the kiss. "I know baby. Are you ready to help me interview new people for your job?" He asked.

"Yes our little nugget is beating it out of me today." Betty stood up to reveal a bump. Jughead just hugged her and kissed her neck. "Well luckily you can be an editor at home."

"Thank god for zoom." Betty held her back walking into his office.

They went through interview after interview before they settled on one. Betty showed her the ropes before leaving to have dinner with Jughead.

They didn't get far as they ended up eating on his couch in his office. He held her close talking to their baby. She giggled at the hot breath of her stomach.

"I love you Juggie."

"I love you Betty Jones and our baby."

~End of dream.~

Betty woke up the following day with Jughead fast asleep. She watched him smiling. She could see a future with him but she didn't want to get married like this

Her mother doesn't believe that they love one another. It may seem like it was fake but deep down it was real. Betty Cooper has always loved Jughead Jones.

She thinks it happened when she used to serve him coffee. He was so down to earth and loving. He would tip when he could along with also being polite. Then she only fell harder for him as they spent nights working together.

Betty was so outraged by this engagement as deep down she knew she dreamt it any other way than this. 

Jughead began stirring awake when he rolled over holding her in his embrace."Morning." He yawned. 

"Morning." Betty smiled.

"So my beautiful bride is getting her dress today." He moved her hair out the way.

"Actually about that, can we talk? Maybe at Sweet Waters?"

"Sure." Jughead smiled.

"Sneak out?" Betty asked.

"You rebel." He teased.

"Well do you want me to get bombarded and buy my dress before having this extremely important conversation with you?" She questioned.

"You stand a good argument." Jughead smiled.

"Of course I do. Hurry before we wake the whole house."

The couple got ready in record time as they snuck out. They walked hand in hand as Betty just toyed with itself. She knew she needed to talk about this.

They sat on the docs dipping their feet into the river. Betty looked up at him but turned her phone off first. She knew she would have everyone messaging her about dress shopping.

"You okay Betts?"

"I don't want to get married this week." She confessed.

Jughead just looked at her. "Okay. Then the wedding is off." He told her.

"I don't want you to lose your company. I just can't get married like this. I want to marry you Juggie I do. I've loved you for the longest time. I just think we need time to truly know one another." Betty rambled. 

"I know what you mean." Jughead smiled. 

"I do want to be with you." She blushed. "That's if you want me."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. "Betts the reason why I said your name instead of Toni's is that I liked you like that. All those late night's shared I fell for you hard." He admitted.

"Me too. I do want to be engaged to you. Maybe we just have a longer one. But we know we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend until the time is right." 

"I would like that. Being here has made me realise there's so much about you I don't know but I want to know."

Betty looked up at him. "Me too. I'm just not ready to marry you. At least not yet. All we need is a little more time." Jughead squeezed her tightly. He was so thankful she had brought it up. He was afraid he would have too when it was too late with the dress bought.

"Let's go tell everyone."

Telling everyone seemed worse than telling them they were engaged in the first place. Everyone was understanding but Alice. They settled on wanting to be more stable financially before they married. Alice challenged that as she always did. But to them it didn't matter. They knew they were doing what’s best for themselves in the long run. 

If they were both being honest this what’s best for the both of them. They wanted to be strong in themselves and their relationship before moving forward. So with that they enjoyed the week in Riverdale. Betty let her walls come down even further as they both got to know one another out of the office. 

______

1 year later: 

Betty and Jughead have been dating for a year. They spoke to ICE and told them they moved the wedding as they wanted to be fully secure in their relationship before marriage. They understood but they told them they would keep an extremely close eyes on them. In all fairness that was fair yet they wouldn't do anything to alarm them. 

Jughead and Betty were both in the office. Betty was now an editor. She had progressed in the company as promised. Jughead couldn’t keep her from doing something she was destined to do. 

Jughead headed to see her. They had just moved into his place. Betty loved that they were living together. They don’t see one another all the time like they used to as she isn’t his assistant anymore. In all fairness this was better for their work and home life balance. They had rules which they stuck to. 

Rule 1) No work talk in the bedroom.   
Rule 2) All work stays in the office or their at home office.   
Rule 3) They never go to bed or work on an argument.   
Rule 4) Communicate everything.   
Rule 5) Just love and enjoy their time together. 

They were the Cooper-Jones golden rules. They have worked for a year and they are still going strong. 

That day Betty had forgotten her lunch. Jughead headed up to her office as he handed it to her. She looked up at him with so much love. “You forgot this baby.” He smiled. 

“Thanks. I was rushing, I had an early morning meeting with an author.” 

“I know. I thought I would bring it in case you didn’t have a chance to get to the canteen.” Jughead leaned over and kissed her softly. 

“I love you.” Betty smiled. “Thank you for everything this past year. You’ve given me a million reasons to say yes to getting married right now.” Betty kissed him back. 

“Don’t tempt me Cooper.” 

“I would never.” They both broke into a fit of giggles. “Now go Jones I am half way through editing this chapter.”

“I love how you love your work.”

Betty smiled at him as he headed out. They both headed back to work. Jughead knew he wanted to marry her more than anything but they still need some more time before they dive into that. 

______

2 years later-

Betty Cooper decided a year ago she wanted to marry Jughead for real this time. Yet she wanted to propose so she decided to write a chapter of a fake book and hand him it to proofread for her at home.

So when she was at home she found him with Hotdog on his lap as he was reading. Betty came in and kissed him sweetly. His book instantly forgot he kissed his amazing girlfriend back. Hotdog moved to let Betty sit down next to his owner as he then sat on her lap. Betty instantly began petting him. 

“Baby I found this chapter in the pile of books we are not publishing. I think it has some potential. Can you look at it for me?” Betty asked Jughead. 

“Sure honey.” Betty handed it to him as they began reading it together even though Betty knew full well what it was. “It must be good if you believe in it.”

\--- This isn’t like your typical love story. Many people I’ve told think it is but if you look closely it is much more than that. It’s about morals. It’s about trust, it’s about putting your faith in someone else's hands. 

We live in a country at any moment someone you know can be taken away as quickly as they’ve entered your life. They came to the Big Apple wanting a piece of the american dream. They did it the right way. Yet no one ever expects to have a time limit on a dream. But in this country there is. 

Some mistakes get made on the way but that’s the part of life. People are dreamers some people think dreamers are foolish but if you don’t dream how can you work for a piece of your american dream. 

Dreams get made and followed but what you never expect is to be talking to a lawyer about your future. Especially about a future with your love. The one they randomly selected to be their fiance in a moment of life or death. To some that situation isn’t life or death but to others it is. 

I have fallen in love with a few people in my lifetime and some. (Okay all.) Were the wrong people for me. But some mistakes get made that's alright, that's okay. You can think that you're in love but you're really just in pain. That is until the one walks into your life. The first time I saw him was my first year in college. You think that’s where our story begins?

Wrong. 

Our story begins with ambitions and dreams. A struggling editor finding one's way in the busy streets in New York. Taking a job in a step forward to the career I wanted. It’s like one step forward and a million in my mind. Yet there he was the mystery man from the coffee shop now my deadly attractive boss I will have to listen to for however many years I’m in my shitty assistant job. That’s the beginning of my story. 

It begins with ICE, my boss and myself. Can you see where this is going? 

Exactly, madness right? 

That’s what I thought but life is a wild ride. You would think it would be the worst mistake I’ve ever gotten myself dragged into but again you’re wrong. It was quite the opposite. Now if you have gotten this far let me ask you a question. 

How is the chapter?

With this chapter I am hoping to end one of my chapters with this one simple question. 

Jughead Jones, yes you. 

Will you do me the honor of becoming my fiance? For real this time. No faking it. This is the real deal. I am just a woman asking a man to marry her to end one of their chapters of life to head into a different one together. 

So Jones, will you say I do or I don’t? ---

Jughead looked at Betty smiling. He pulled out an actual engagement ring he has been waiting a year to hand over to her. In doing so he gave her the ring. That was his answer to her question. Betty looked at the box thinking it might have been a necklace. But to her surprise it was this beautiful simple emerald crystal on an engagement ring. Betty smiled at him happily. 

“Is this your answer Jones?” Betty questioned pulling the ring out the box. 

“You bet me to the punch line.” Jughead smiled. 

“So?”

“Yes Betts. Now can I please put the ring on you?” Betty nodded. Jughead pushed the ring onto her finger gently. They then leaned in and kissed one another. “I love you Betty Cooper.”

“I love you Jughead Jones.” 

At that moment they didn’t need to worry about ICE. They didn’t need to worry about the company, all they had to focus on was themselves. They had put in the work to have a stable and healthy relationship. That’s all they ever wanted. 

Three years ago Jughead proposed to her to save himself from getting deported. That didn’t mean he didn’t care for her or love her because he truly did. With the old proposal forgotten in the past the new one would beat the old one in a heartbeat Now they could officially say they were engaged. The old proposal in the past and the new one, which is one for the books. They had a great story to tell their children and their grandchildren. 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are in love and that's the end to this story. Whatever path you take it leads you on a road to discovery. Their paths lead to one another and a love story which is for the history books. 

The moral of this story is follow your heart and your gut. You never know what you might find. It might end in a beautiful way with a rock upon your finger. And no matter what people say you can experience love for a month, a year, and even forever. You have still experienced the pure love of someone. 

But to accept love well that’s a whole different story for a different type of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have appreciated all your comments and kudos. Thank you for all your love and support.


End file.
